


Waltz

by PrincessLaLa



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Jack and Tooth waltz at North’s party, and much fluff ensues.  (Pre-established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old thing I dug up on my tumblr
> 
> A/N: for my mood music, I used “Waltz of the Flowers” and when Jack and Tooth were dancing, sometimes I’d use “Les Patineurs Valse” and somtimes I’d use “The Christmas Waltz.” You can honestly use either of them.

It was Christmas eve, and up in the North Pole, Nicholas St. North was getting ready to host his annual Christmas party. He had finished his job earlier than usual just to host the party, and he had made sure that everything was in place. North’s factory had been decorated with millions of twinkling multicolored lights and never-melting ice and Christmas trees decorated with glowing ornaments and baubles. An orchestra of Elves and Yetis were assembled in the corner and were providing the music for the evening.

Somewhere in the factory palace, Jack stepped out his quarters that North had provided him for the night, pulling at the tie around his neck with apprehension. The suit was a little bit uncomfortable in comparison to his usual hoodie and pants ensemble, and so were the shoes. In all honesty, he wouldn’t have worn the fancy outfit if not for the group of Tooth’s minifairies that had kidnapped him and stuffed him into it. He stopped in front of a mirror to check his reflection. A dark midnight-blue suit and a crisp white shirt adorned his figure. He winked at his reflection, deciding that he actually didn’t look that bad. He continued on towards the main part of the factory, where North was hosting his party.

The minute Jack walked into the room; he was picked up in a bone-crushing bear hug. “Jack! Good to see you could make it!” boomed North.

Jack squirmed a little bit, his breathing starting to get a bit difficult. “Hey, good to see you too North!” He wheezed. North quickly set him down.

Sandy floated up to him and greeted Jack in that little image language of his. Jack laughed a bit, still having no idea what Sandy was saying. “It’s good to see you too Sandy.” He said. Sandy gave an irritated huff at Jack’s inability to understand him, but he smiled at seeing his friend.

Jack scanned the room until he finally laid eyes on her. There, talking to a large group of minifairies and giving them instructions to go pick up more teeth, was Tooth. Jack’s jaw almost dropped when he saw her. Her usually bright feathers had been grown long and dyed some rich majestic colors ranging from bloodred scarlet to the deepest of blues just for this occasion. At the length they were at, they gave off the illusion that she was wearing a dress made out of velvet feathers. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Tooth noticed Jack out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she flew towards the white-haired hellion, much to her minifairies’ surprise, and a second later, joy, when they learned who it was who had caught their queen’s attention.

“Jack!” She shouted, flying into his outstretched arms and almost knocking him over from the sheer speed she was flying at. “I missed you.” She said, giving her boyfriend a warm hug and burying her face in his neck.

“Hey Tooth.” He said, returning the hug, pulling away just a bit to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead. “I missed you too.”

Tooth pulled away and smiled. “I was starting to think you weren’t even going to show up here.” She said.

Jack smiled. “After your fairies kidnapped me and stuffed me into the suit?” he joked. “No way. Besides, I wasn’t going to miss out on a chance to see you again.”

Tooth’s face turned a deep shade of pink. Her face momentarily turned back to its original color when she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the crowd of people lining the sides of the room, just outside of the ballroom. “Come on!” She said excitably. “There’s a couple people I want you to meet!”

Jack and Tooth made their way through the room, talking with people laughing, catching up on gossip. The elves and the yetis were playing “Waltz of the Flowers” by Tchaikovsky. They couldn’t ask for a more magical atmosphere. The whole time, Jack’s gaze never left Tooth. He couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at the fairy that had captivated his icy heart. The way she laughed, the way she flew about with the slightest of ease, the way she would randomly sing, the way her feathers and wings would catch the light and shimmer in a multitude of colors. There could hardly be anything to not love about her.

Jack and Tooth passed by the Banquet table, where Bunny and the Groundhog were in the middle of a drinking contest. So far, it seemed that Bunny was losing. Jack laughed a bit, thinking of the unfortunate state his friend would be in the next day.

The elves were beginning to strike up another waltz, this one seeming to be starting out a lot quieter than the first one, with the notes starting up with a slow crescendo.

Jack started noticing Tooth gazing longingly at the ballroom.

“What’s wrong?” he inquired, squeezing Tooth’s hand.

Tooth sighed. “I Don’t know. I kind of want to dance. Those people out there look like they’re having a good time.”

Jack blushed, a blue tinge coming to his cheeks when he realized what she was hinting at.

“But, I don’t know how to dance.” He sheepishly admitted. He had never really found a use for dancing, especially after having spent 300 years alone.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tooth said, smiling excitably. “Just follow the example of the other people and you’ll be fine. Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Well, in that case,” Jack said slowly. “Milady, may I have this dance?” he asked, giving a grand, sweeping bow as he did so, holding her hand, giving it a quick kiss, his lips brushing the feathers of her fingers, leaving a slight chill, all the while, he looked up at Tooth with those piercing blue eyes filled with an eager and jovial expression.

Tooth blushed and gave a small, quiet giggle. Jack could be quite the Gentleman sometimes underneath his snarky and sarcastic demeanor. It was just yet another one of the many things she loved about him.

“With pleasure.” The Tooth Fairy responded, giving a smile and a small curtsey in return.

Jack took her hand and led her out onto the dancefloor as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her into a waltz. 

At first, Jack was clumsy with his dance steps, he had always ended up stepping on Tooth’s feet, but as the song continued, he started to improve. “You’re actually a pretty good dancer for someone who hasn’t danced for 300 years.” Tooth commented.

Jack grinned, feeling a slight chill rise to his cheeks again. “Do you really think so?” he asked, leading Tooth into an underarm turn.

Tooth blushed and nodded. “Yeah.” She said.

The two weaved and twirled in and out and around the crowd of figures moving about them. At one point, Tooth leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, sighing softly as if she wanted to commit the moment to her memories. Jack blushed once more at the closeness. Despite having dated Tooth for the past year, the closeness and contact he shared with her still couldn’t make up for the nearly 300 years alone. The affection still felt alien to him. Alien, but nice. He closed his eyes and smiled a bit, placing his chin on the top of Tooth’s head.

“Oi! Watch it!” shouted the Leprechaun. Jack jerked his eyes open to see him and Tooth almost run into the little green man and his Spring Sprite partner. Jack and Tooth swerved out of the way just in time.

“Sorry!” Jack called back. Tooth shot the Leprechaun an apologetic glance. The Leprechaun responded with an impatient eye roll.

“Nice Guy.” Jack commented dryly. Tooth laughed.

“Well,” She said thoughtfully. “We did almost trample over him.”

“True.” Jack agreed. For the rest of the song, he was careful to watch where he was going.

When the song ended, Jack awkwardly bowed to Tooth and together the two of them went out onto the balcony and watched the winter wonderland that spread out below the palace.

Tooth Sighed Contentedly. “This evening’s been really nice Jack.”

Jack blushed. “It’s always nice when you’re around.” He said, looking at her with a sort of dreamy expression on his face.

Before either of them could say anything, they heard a loud chirp coming from behind them. Turning, the two of them saw Baby Tooth and a couple other fairies holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

Baby Tooth flew over and held the mistletoe over them. Tooth and Jack simultaneously blushed.

The two leaned forward, pressing their lips against each other. Tooth’s arms snaked around Jack’s neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

The kiss itself was short, but it was sweet. When they pulled away, Tooth nuzzled her nose against Jack’s. Jack nuzzled her back, closing his eyes and pulling Tooth closer to him and smiling, just enough so that Tooth could see those gorgeous pearly-whites that had originally drawn her to him. She shivered a little bit from the cold. Jack instinctively let her go, fearing the reason she was cold was because of his lack of body heat. Tooth shook her head, grabbing his hand and leading him back inside.

Jack smiled and followed her in to the warmth of the factory, his eyes never leaving his beautiful fairy.


End file.
